


The Starboy and His Constellation

by nctinee



Series: Erlebnisse [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jaemin is Whipped for Jeno, Jeno comes back home, Jeno has some mental disorders, Slice of Life, Yuta and Jaemin are brothers uwu, but you have to figure those out, it's fluffy, the title makes no sense but it sounds cute, who am I kidding I'M whipped for Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctinee/pseuds/nctinee
Summary: An airport. Luggage. New appearances. Soft snores. 2 boys being reunited.





	The Starboy and His Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> I broke my title algorithm and I love it. Enjoy this poorly written fluff bitches.

Jaemin can only think one coherent thing while bouncing on the balls of his feet, and it’s _“Jeno’s back”_

Jaemin hadn’t seen Jeno in months, and he didn’t know how much longer he could go on without seeing his best friend. There had been very little contact between the two once Jeno was settled down at the facility since there was a strict “no phones” policy, and he only got information through Jeno’s parents.

Because Jeno wasn’t 18 yet, he had no say in going to this facility. It was happening, and he was going to be there for as long as he needed. Jeno, being the Taurus he is, was stubborn. He insisted he was fine and that he didn’t need some shrink to probe his mind, but once Jaemin busted out the crocodile tears, he stopped fighting it. It was an ugly confrontation, but it was needed. And Jeno could never say no to Jaemin, so he did reluctantly agree to go.

As far as Jaemin knew, Jeno was better. He didn’t stare at himself in the mirror and hate what he saw, and he didn’t suffer in his own head as much anymore. Apparently, Jeno smiled a lot more too, and it wasn’t any of the fake smiles he gave to assure he was okay, nor a tiny lift of the lips that showed a fraction of what he was feeling. He smiled genuine smiles, with his eyes crinkling at the corners and Jaemin wanted to see that smile so bad.

And even though he did want Jeno to get better, he couldn't help but feel upset. This was his best friend, how did people expect a clingy person like himself to live without him? But he knew it wasn't fair of him to think like that, so Jaemin filed away the selfishness and hugged his best friend at the airport, whispering a see you later and pushing a small jewelry box into his hand. He waved until Jeno was gone, and then endured seven months apart. In short, it was torture.

But Jeno was coming back today. He had worked his ass off to better himself and learn to cope with and accept his disorders instead of locking them away for no one to see. Jaemin was excited to see how Jeno had improved himself and his mindset, and was ready to start their friendship back up again.

So standing in front of the gate Jeno was going to be walking out of soon, Jaemin waits.

“Jeno’s mother said they’re just now getting off the plane. We should see them in a few minutes.” Jaemin’s mother says next to him, typing a response back. “Are you excited to see him again?”

“Well duh, he’s my best friend. Even if he is super lame, I’m glad I get to see him again,”

Jaemin’s mom smiles and ruffles his hair before going back to her phone. Jaemin turns his attention back to the gate and chews on his lip, nerves starting to wear in.

He doesn’t have to wait much longer though, when he spots a semi-familiar face walking in the crowd of people getting off the plane. Jeno does look quite different though, and Jaemin can't _not_ stare at him.

The first conclusion Jaemin comes to when he sees Jeno? He’s hot. The muscle tee that shows off his arms (Jaemin had no idea he even _had_ muscles) kind of makes Jaemin swoon, the sharp features of his face and blonde undercut definitely not helping the situation.

The second conclusion is that Jeno looks older and more mature. He’s gotten taller and broader and has a healthy glow to his skin, and doesn’t look so lost anymore. He walks with confidence which is a total personality change from the Jeno seven months ago. 

But when Jeno finally makes eye contact with Jaemin? It’s like he never left. 

He smiles the widest Jaemin's ever seen him smile and waves, the hot and older Jeno being replaced by the Jeno Jaemin knows so well. 

And it's like something in his brain short circuits. Jaemin can't wait for Jeno to walk over in an infuriatingly calm manner and say some lame joke once he gets in earshot, so Jaemin whispers a "Fuck it." under his breath and starts running.

He dashes past other people coming out of the gate and says some rushed apologies to those he knocks shoulders with, but keeps his eyes zeroed on Jeno, who keeps smiling because he knew Jaemin would do something like this.

So when Jaemin gets close enough he yells out a "Jen!" and jumps into Jeno's ready arms. He can hear some people coo at their reunion but he pays no mind as he wraps his arms around Jeno’s neck and buries his face into his shoulder. He can feel Jeno laugh and start walking again, gripping the back of his thighs so he wouldn’t drop Jaemin.

The pair (plus Jeno’s parents, Jaemin just didn’t notice them since he was too busy looking at a certain boy) made their way to Jaemin’s mother, who was probably smiling like a proud mother would. Their parents traded greetings and questions while the boys stayed in comfortable silence.

Jeno did have to coax Jaemin out of his bear hug eventually because his arms were getting tired, but as soon as his feet touched the ground he latched himself onto Jeno's arm. Jeno didn't mind because he was used to Jaemin being all clingy, and he did miss him a shit ton, so he appreciated the contact.

Once the adults were done talking, they made their way to baggage claim and collected their things, heading towards the airport doors. Jeno would be going home with Jaemin and his mother to catch up on the seven months he was gone and make up lost time with his best friend. 

In the car ride, the boys sit in the backseat, Jaemin rambling off about anything and everything, Jeno listening and responding intently. If there was something Jeno loved about Jaemin, it was that he did everything with emotion. He made sure that he put feelings into words and gave his honest opinion on everything, despite the consequences. Jaemin felt everything down to his bones, and instead of wallowing in his thoughts like Jeno, he did something about it. He smiled, so purely and genuinely that Jeno was always thrown for a loop. There really was no one like Jaemin, and Jeno felt so lucky that he was his friend.

When the car pulled into the driveway, Jaemin led Jeno into the house, both toeing off their shoes at the door because they weren’t neanderthals, and up the stairs to the second floor. They walked past Yuta’s room which was silent, the older boy probably trying to sleep or out somewhere goofing off with the buffoons he called friends. 

The boys walk into Jaemin’s room, Jaemin shutting the door behind them and moving to sit against the headboard of his bed. Jeno follows and flops next to Jaemin, a long sigh leaving his lips because he’s utterly exhausted from being on a plane for so long.

Jaemin laughs and runs his fingers through Jeno’s soft locks, a small smile on his lips. He realizes that Jeno hasn’t really changed, just that he looks different. He’s the same goofy boy that Jaemin adores with his heart and soul, and he knows that’ll never change.

He hears a small little, “Love you Nana,” before Jeno pretty much passes out on his bed, and all Jaemin does is lay down next to his best friend and sling an arm across his back, whispering out a “Love you too Jen,” before falling asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> So school starts tomorrow (yikes!!) for me and I won't be able to write as much as I do now, but I am taking a writing class so maybe it'll get better? N E ways, I'm whipped for nomin (specifically Jeno if you couldn't tell) and I REALLY wanted to write them so here ya go. I'm nctinee_ on twitter and curious cat if y'all wanted to chat or request. Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
